elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
"Terra" Ebonheart
"As a servant of the Et'Ada themselves, must I spend my life in servitude?" ''- Terra'' "Terra" Ebonheart is a mysterious individual summoned by an unknown individual into Tamriel for some unspecified purpose. Little is known of him, aside the fact that he chooses to appear as a Breton. Biography According to a journal left to his care by an unknown author, Terra is said to have been created at some point in the First Era to "keep the chains of destiny intact". The Journal also states that he is not either human or elven, and he is free to change his appearance, or even his own gender and voice, as the way he sees fit. Though after reading the journal, Terra refuses to believe it and simply shrugs off discussions when he is asked about it. The Search At some point during 4E 205, Terra learns of the tragedy that has befallen his sister. Terra then immediately begins a search for her to free Erys of being possessed by their step-mother Valeria. Before he knew it, Terra is dragged into a boiling conflict between Erys's party and a man named Verus, the Arch-Mage of a recently revived Mages Guild. Tired of the battle and the collateral damage, Terra calls upon his hidden potential and allows an Et'Ada to temporarily use him as a conduit. After the ensuing chaos, Valeria, who is currently possessing Erys, goads and taunts Terra to attacking. Terra tries to subdue her, but Valeria quickly turns the tables on Terra and easily disables him before disappearing. Retribution Four months after Verus's death, Terra continues to search for his sister's whereabouts, but remains fruitless. He spent most of his time drinking mead to drown his sorrow while waiting for any news of his friends. Shortly later, Terra is then summoned by the Emperor to join the search and retrieve Verus's Staff. Terra then decides to hire a crew and use a ship he named the "Aquila". Terra and his friends then headed for Morrowind, the Staff's last known whereabouts. Unfortunately, the Staff's wielder already left way before Terra's party even made it to Morrowind. Learning of rumors of the Staff weilder's pirate crew, Terra makes his way to Bravil in an attempt to catch the pirates and the Staff wielder off-guard. Though Terra and his allies managed to find the Staff's weilder, Diresi, now maddened by the Staff's power, demonstrates the power of the staff by turning one of his own subordinates into a Sweet Roll and tells Terra and his friends to leave him alone. Knowing that they are standing against seemingly impossible odds, Terra decides to induct his partner into the mysterious organization that Terra represents at the Temple of the One, giving his partner the same protection that Terra has. Terra then makes his way back to Bravil after spotting Diresi's dragon once more. Unfortunately, two different groups who also seeks the staff arrive and try to take it for themselves. The result is a free-for-all battle that ignites in Bravil. Terra then confronts a Redguard pirate during the melee. With his growing hatred, Terra goads the Redguard into trying to attack him. Terra manages to defeat the Redguard, but the dark fires within his body gains enough strength to separate itself from Terra's body. The shadowy entity then subdues an Altmer from one of the groups and blackmails the Altmer into setting up a preparation for the future before vanishing himself. After the deadly melee in Bravil, Terra and the party recuperate and bails the Aquila's crew out of prison. Terra then left to seek out help from his own father. A conflict in the Imperial City then once again ensues Terra then confronts his step-mother once more in the Imperial City's bridge and the same Redguard pirate he fought in Bravil. Terra bribes the Redguard with a vault full of gold worth 300 years, but never revealed that it is rigged as a one-way trip. The bribe succeeds, and the Redguard is teleported out of the scene by Diresi. Terra and his partner then confronts Valeria in open combat after Diresi decides to leave the two to her. The two manage to defeat Valeria, but Erys shows no signs of life soon after Valeria's spirit is purged. Fearing the worst, Terra tries to revive her until his father intervenes. Terra's father then uses the last extent of his powers to revive Erys and dies in the process. After the second destruction of the Imperial City at the hands of Diresi, Terra and his allies along with his sister flee Cyrodiil along with the Emperor to Skyrim in Solitude to seek refuge. After some time, Diresi appears and teleports the heroes to confront him at Mount Anthor for a duel. A melee ensues, and Levyin's team arrives shortly thereafter. With a great hatred for the Thalmor, Terra couldn't help but to belittle Levyin and the Thalmor and remind them of the crimes they have committed against humanity. The conflict then reaches the boiling point and Terra and Levy's team fight one another until a voiceless Erys convinces the enraged Terra from doing anything else. After the melee and tempers settle down, Terra and the party return to Solitude to recuperate. Realizing how Levyin's goals aligns with his, Terra reconciles with the Levyin's group with mugs of strong, unfiltered liquors until they dropped. In the next morning, Terra realizes that his sister is now engaged with his partner. Despite the sudden realization, he nevertheless accepts his sister's relationship. Before the day ends, Terra, Erys and her new boyfriend spend a moment watching the sunset. At the next morning, the party then decided to head north of Morrowind in search of the staff once more. There, a duel between Terra's evil twin and his partner ensues before Diresi himself finally appears. The Redguard that Terra tricked also somehow managed to return to Tamriel. A brutal duel ensues before Terra manages to defeat the crazed Pirate Lord with a well-aimed "Lancet". After the pirate lord's defeat, Terra and the Redguard confront one another once more before receiving a serious slap from Erys and the Redguard's accomplice, who reveals herself to be a long-time friend of Terra's father and Erys's mother figure. "Unfortunate" Predicament After the melee in the north of Morrowind, Terra and the party return once more to Solitude to relax. He also makes amends to the Redguard pirate after being pressured by his own sister. Before Terra could leave the bar, he bumps into a woman and an awkward situation escalates. Since Terra has very rarely confronted a girl, his anxiety begins to take over as his mouth also dries up. The woman then takes him to a seat and tries to get to know Terra. With some friendly advice by a friend, Terra manages to gain confidence and even flirted with the girl. Terra and the girl by the name of Ciel then formed a relationship soon after. The Doors of Oblivion 3 years have passed since the incident concerning The Staff and 2 years since another Oblivion Crisis took place that left much of Tamriel devastated. Knowing that he cannot do this alone, Terra decides to recruit his former allies in an attempt to turn the tides for Tamriel. After a successful attempt to liberate High Rock in one deadly swoop, Terra's evil spirit makes his appearance once more and plants a figment of his own soul to Terra's. After the party returns to Solitude, Terra finds himself merging with his darkside and is only freed with the help of his friends. Sometime later, Terra and Ciel went to the Imperial City to watch a newly formed Hunting Festival created by the Emperor himself, while the other party members participate in the hunt themselves. The Festival was a success and the party are given a hero's welcome by the Emperor. After some time, Terra makes his way to the Temple of the One and is greeted by 3 members of the secret third-party who was pulling the strings of the Daedric forces plaguing half of Tamriel. A battle ensues with the party losing before the three men. The three men then vanish soon after and the party left in shambles. After recovering from the ordeal, Terra manages to track down one of the main meeting places of the three men in the Forgotten Vale. There, they managed to meet the third-party controlling and orchestrating the entire crisis plaguing Tamriel. One of the men suddenly fires a thunderbolt at Ciel, but Terra moves her away just in time but is killed himself. Terra's allies then vengefully try to attack the third-party while a horrified Ciel uses the extent of her abilities to revive Terra from the dead. Shortly thereafter, the third-party's leader tries to drag the area into Oblivion before leaving. The party is then saved by the merciful daughter of the third party's leader by the name of Aya. Teleported to the top of White-Gold tower, Terra tries to figure out what's going on until his evil twin appears and challenges him to a formal duel. Despite Terra's skills, he loses to his twin and is almost killed before being saved by one of his partners. His partner then kills the twin for good, and the party reorganize and train for the next impending threat against the Imperial City. Before the next day, Terra proposes to Ciel in the traditional fashion using an Amulet of Mara but with a wedding ring. Ciel accepts and the two share a moment, and also informing Terra that she is about to bear a child soon. The "Bottleneck" Some time later, Daedric forces then surround the Imperial City on all sides and prepares a siege at the Imperial City. The Emperor, along with some of Terra's private soldiers, make a final stand to keep the Daedra from taking all of Cyrodiil. During the melee, the third party's members confront the heroes once more. One by one, the party manages to wipe out the entire third party. Their defeat also causes all of the loose Daedra in Tamriel to be banished back to their realms in Oblivion. 3 days later, Terra and Ciel are finally wed and a celebration is thrown. Terra then decided to go to a place where none can disturb him or Ciel. A year later, Ciel then gives birth to their first child. They named the girl Liara shortly thereafter. 4 months later, Terra began to experience memories of others surging into his head. It slowly became more painful as time passed, so Terra decides to leave Ciel with their new daughter and try to find an answer as to why memories of many individuals began to enter in his mind. Appearance and Personality As seen in the 4E, Terra chooses to appear as a young Breton with little facial hair, standard brown hair, and striking blue eyes. He also wears a set of a heavily modified custom armor that appears like a replica of the Guild Master's Armor of the 4E Thieves Guild and special gauntlets made of Bone Meal and special resins. Despite his serious demeanor, Terra is a helpful individual who hates turning his back to those in need and is always willing to help out any friend who is in need of his assistance. In his private journal, he mentions faint memories and dreams of a "golden light" in the form of a Dragon circling around him before he dies in the dream. He believes that it either means to be simply dreams, or is a clue to his true memories worth 3 eras and the key to finding out who he really is in the past. He appears to be a cool-headed, patient, and selfless individual. But in the times of dire crisis, his attitude and outlooks on life can change drastically. He sometimes reaches the point that he will use whatever means necessary to fulfill his tasks and is not afraid to get his hands dirty. He also sometimes appears to be cynical towards his enemies and enjoys their suffering, but is never actually witnessed. Despite his attitude, Terra also has a humorous side. When confronting women, he tends to be silent as his mouth goes dry and even occasionally chokes from embarrassment. Combat and Skills Terra is a very versatile fighter. Able to switch from one of the three forms of combat as he pleases depending on the situation. When enemies are close, he tends to fight them in melee combat with his Bound Sword or his own Bound War Axe created by himself. At ranged combat, he tends to use either his Bound Bow or apprentice-to-adept Destruction spells depending on the type of enemy. Terra is also very skilled in Alteration, to the point that he no longer needs to recast Mage Armor spells and has "adapted" to breathe underwater. He is also skilled in Restoration and Enchanting. One major disadvantage that Terra has is his rather low magicka pool, which restricts him from casting many spells at one sitting without the help of magicka potions. He is also lacking in skills to use heavy armor as he values speed and offense over defense. Trivia * Despite being "adapted" to breathe underwater, Terra hates swimming. * One of Terra's favorite hobbies is Archery, Alchemy, and practicing Restoration magic. * Terra does not like being involved in politics, but does have concern about Tamriel's political situation to some extent. * His favorite food is a bowl of Horker and Ash Yam Stew. His least favorite food is the Gourd. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breton Category:Warriors Category:Article stubs